Some nights
by Wolpertinger
Summary: Meine eigene Vorstellung, wie die neunte Staffel laufen könnte: Durch den Fall der Engel wurde etwas Mächtiges befreit, was die Winchesters vor eine neue Aufgabe stellt. Keine Pairings!


Es war ein Anblick wie man ihn wahrscheinlich nie zuvor hatte erleben dürfen.Überall auf der Welt gingen sie nieder. In Flammen. Die Engel.

Die Tage danach zerrissen sich die Medien regelrecht über den „Menschenregen", der so plötzlich wieder endete, wie er entstanden war. Einige von ihnen hatten es nicht überlebt, waren bei der Landung am Boden einfach zerschellt, in den meisten Kratern fand man sie jedoch lebendig. Am leben, orientierungslos, verwirrt. Menschlich. Und irgendwo da draußen. Einer von ihnen, einer von den fallenden Feuerbällen war Castiel, Dean war sich sicher. Doch er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Er könnte es überlebt haben, aber genauso könnte er nun tot sein. Und selbst wenn er lebte, er könnte überall sein.

Ein hartes Schnauben durch die Nase, mit einer Hand rieb er sich über die Stirn. Nicht denken, nicht darüber nachdenken.

Er stand auf und betrat Sams Zimmer, sein Blick fiel auf den nahezu leblosen Körper auf dem Bett. Die Prüfungen hatten ihren Tribut gefordert. Sam war zwar nicht tot, jedoch erholte er sich nur sehr langsam wieder, schlief die meiste Zeit und kämpfte gegen heftige Fieberschübe. Wenn Dean nicht gerade die Nachrichten sah, dann war er hier. Immer.  
Es war jetzt gut eine Woche her. Eine Woche, die Dean irgendwo zwischen Schock und Delirium verbracht hatte. Er erinnerte sich an kaum etwas. Er erinnerte sich nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, Sam ins Auto zu bekommen, erinnerte sich nicht, wie sie es zurück in den Bunker der Men of Letters geschafft hatten und auch nicht an die vergangenen Tage. Und nur deswegen war er wahrscheinlich noch nicht wahnsinnig geworden. Er dachte nicht. Durfte es nicht. Bloß nicht darüber nachdenken.  
Er setzte sich auf die Kante von Sams Bett, betrachtete das Gesicht seines Bruders. Er schlief ruhig. Kurz legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. Das Fieber war gesunken, die Schmerzmittel schienen zu wirken. Mehr konnte Dean im moment leider nicht tun. Nur warten und hoffen, dass sich Sams Zustand bald wieder besserte. Und bloß nicht denken.  
"Ich komm später nochmal, Sammy...", murmelte Dean, bevor er das Zimmer wieder verließ. Die Tür fiel leise ins Schloss und als Dean sich umdrehte, sah er in Kevins müdes Gesicht. Der Prophet hatte sich hier inzwischen auch häuslich eingerichtet, war die Situation doch noch immer zu riskant, um einfach wieder nach Hause zu gehen.  
"Wie geht es ihm?"  
"Unverändert. Schläft." Dean unterdrückte ein Gähnen.  
"Du solltest dich auch mal wieder hinlegen. Wann hast du das letzte Mal richtig geschlafen?"  
"Es geht mir gut..."  
"Dean-"  
"Ich sagte es geht mir gut, Kevin!"  
Er konnte nicht schlafen. Sein Kopf ließ ihn nicht. Dean hatte es versucht, doch dann kamen die Bilder wieder, all die Gedanken die er unter Verschluss halten konnte, solange er wach war. Abgekämpft und müde sah er aus, als würde er jeden Moment einschlafen.  
"Ich kann auch eine Weile auf Sam achten! Dean, es bringt nichts, wenn du dich selbst kaputt machst!"  
Der Größere verengte die Augen und trat auf den Propheten zu. Er wirkte gereizt doch seine Augen strahlten bloß noch Erschöpfung aus.  
"Ich weiß dass du dir Sorgen um Sam machst!", begann er trotzdem wieder. So bedrohlich Dean auch wirken konnte, wenn er wollte, Kevin wusste, der Hunter würde ihm nichts tun. Er vertraute Dean.  
"Was soll ich denn sagen?! Ich bin im Grunde jetzt arbeitslos!"  
Er wollte nicht sagen, dass alles umsonst war, wollte es selbst noch nicht so richtig wahrhaben. Doch genauso war es gerade ziemlich schwer, jetzt noch sowas wie Hoffnung aufrecht zu erhalten.  
"Es bringt nichts wenn du dich verschanzt und Trübsal bläst! Es bringt Sam nichts! Es bringt ihm nichts, wenn er aufwacht und das Erste, was er sieht ein Wrack von seinem Bruder ist!"  
Das war es für Dean. Er packte Kevin am Kragen und zog ihn auf Augenhöhe.  
"Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?! Sag mir das!"  
"Dean, lass mich runter.."  
"Es ist vorbei, verstehst du?! Die Engel sind weg, wir haben verloren! Was auch immer passiert ist, es ist verdammtnochmal vorbei!"  
"Du willst einfach aufgeben?!", nun klang auch in Kevins Stimme Zorn mit. Noch immer versuchte er sich aus Deans Griff zu befreien. „Du willst einfach alles hinschmeißen, weil mal etwas nicht so geklappt hat, wie du es wolltest?! Findest du es nicht ein wenig erbärmlich, dass du jetzt einfach den Schwanz einklemmst?!"  
Schweigen.  
Dean wusste dem nichts entgegenzusetzen. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, doch es war so. Er fühlte sich alleine und hilflos und das einfach nur weil er nicht mehr weiter wusste. Langsam ließ er Kevin wieder auf die Füße, ließ ihn los, vermied Blickkontakt. Schließlich wandte er sich ab, entfloh der Situation mit schnellen Schritten nach draußen.

Der Motor des Impalas brüllte auf als Dean aufs Gas trat. Es half ein wenig. Der scharfe Luftzug vom geöffneten Fenster half ihm, in der Realität zu bleiben, die Geschwindigkeit und das Umfeld des seit Jahren so vertrauten Autos ließen ihn ein wenig Geborgenheit spüren. Doch schon nach ein paar Kilometern wurde er langsamer, bog irgendwann in einen Feldweg ein. Der Wagen rumpelte über den unbefestigten Weg, hielt schließlich an einer Wiese. Etwas weiter begann ein lichter Wald an dessen Rand eine kleine Jagdhütte stand. Alles war ruhig, vereinzelt hörte man Vögel und ein Rascheln, wenn der Wind seicht durch die Bäume fuhr. Es war friedlich. Doch Dean wusste, dass dies nur Fassade war. Er wusste was vorging überall auf der Welt.  
Wie um ein Pferd nach getaner Arbeit zu loben klopfte er dem lackschwarzen Wagen aufs Dach bevor er um ihn herumging und sich auf die Motorhaube setzte. Wie oft hatte er das schon getan. Alleine oder mit Sam. Um sich auszuruhen, das Wetter zu genießen, die Sterne anzusehen. Gerade fühlte es sich anders an.  
Sein Blick ging gen Himmel. Minutenlang schwieg er nur, schloss irgendwann die Augen.

"Hey Cas...Ich bin's..."

_Castiel fror erbärmlich. Und schon allein diese Tatsache war für ihn erschütternd. Seit er auf der Erde aufgewacht war, seit Metatron ihm das genommen hatte, was ihn ausmachte wusste er, es war zu ende. Sein Körper schmerzte, der Boden war kalt. Und dieses schreckliche Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit._

"Cas, ich...ich will nicht glauben, dass du tot sein könntest..."

_Als er seine Brüder und Schwestern fallen sah, als er selber nichts weiter tun konnte als dastehen und zuzusehen fühlte es sich an, als reiße ihm eine eiskalte Hand sein Herz heraus. Er konnte nichts weiter tun als stehen und starren, musste tatenlos mit ansehen, wie ihnen die Flügel durch den Fall entrissen wurden, sie brennend zu Boden gingen._  
_Himmlische Geschosse._

"Die meisten haben den Sturz überlebt. Verrückt genug, es ist ein weiter Weg von da oben."

_Eine schiere Ewigkeit stand er da, betrachtete das Schauspiel. Schöner als Sternschnuppen und doch schrecklicher als alles, was Castiel jemals zuvor gesehen hatte._  
_Sein Körper war taub, alles schien in einem finsteren Nebel zu verschwinden. Er fiel auf die Knie, fühlte Feuchtigkeit auf den Wangen, fühlte seine Tränen. Sie kamen einfach, er konnte nichts tun und sie hörten nicht auf, über sein Gesicht zu laufen._

"Bist du irgendwo da draußen, Cas? Kannst du mich hören?"

_Ein Schrei war zu hören. Ein Schrei, den er erst nicht als seinen eigenen erkannte, bis er im Hals zu schmerzen begann. Er ertrug den Anblick nicht mehr, doch er konnte die Augen nicht davor verschließ konnte nichts tun, außer seine Verzweiflung herauszuschreien._

"Bitte, Cas, antworte mir!"

_Wie lange Castiel einfach nur dagesessen hatte, verzweifelt weinend, er wusste es nicht._  
_Irgendwann war es vorbei, Stille legte sich über alles doch diese Stille schien noch lauter zu dröhnen, als der Sturm, der vorher tobte.. Um Castiel wurde es dunkel._  
_Irgendwann fand er wieder zu sich, kam auf die Beine, ging einfach los. Langsam schritt er voran, sah nur geradeaus. Er wollte nicht die Körper ansehen, die in den Kratern lagen. Menschlich und gebrochen. Er wandte den Blick ab, als er zerstörte Flügel passierte, noch immer wusste, nun war alles vorbei._  
_Und es war seine Schuld._

"Du bist da draußen, ich weiß es. Irgendwo..."  
Der immer dunkler werdende Himmel verschwamm vor Deans Augen.  
"Du musst irgendwo sein, ich bitte dich..."

_Castiel hatte die Zeit vergessen. Er wusste nicht wo er war, wusste nicht der Zeit war er an eine Straße gekommen, folgte ihr einfach, um nicht weiter durch die Wildnis irren zu müssen. Es war kalt. Er hatte schnell aufgehört zu überlegen, wie lange er unterwegs war, wie oft er schon auf dem kalten Boden einfach eingeschlafen war. Wenn er wach war ging er weiter. Hunger und Durst nagten an ihm, wieder war er am Ende seiner Kräfte, doch etwas trieb ihn dazu, immer weiter zu gehen._

Dean verstummte. Castiel blieb stehen. Zwei Augenpaare waren gen Himmel gerichtet, als könnten sie dort die Antworten auf ihre Fragen finden. Der Himmel blieb stumm. Es war kalt und dunkel. Niemand hörte es, als ein geschwächter Körper zu Boden ging.

* * *

**Und so geht es los, ich hoffe ich bekomme ein paar reviews und Motivation, weiterzumachen. Es gibt das ganze auch noch in englisch, aus Übungszwecken. Lob und Kritik ist gerne gesehen.**


End file.
